Undercover
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Sirius is back as a Potions professor. Snape is there as a... student?
1. That Was Low

**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Harry Potter, or more importantly - Severus Snape? No? I thought not.**

**Author's Note: I don't know where this story came from. I really don't know.**

**Summary/ Story line: There is a traitor among the Hogwarts students. But they don't know who. Snape goes under cover and Sirius teaches potions...**

**Undercover**

**Chapter One: That was low!**

"Severus, my boy. I have a very important mission for you," Dumbledore smiled.

"What is it headmaster? What do you need of me?"

"I need you to become my spy, Severus."

"Headmaster, I'm already your spy." Snape was confused. 'The senile old coot has finally lost it' he thought.

"No, no. Not spying on Voldemort, I want you to spy on the students," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like crazy.

"You've lost me," Snape frowned.

"If only," Sirius Black snorted as he walked into the headmasters office.

Professor McGonagall looked disapproving.

"Good evening Sirius," Dumbledore greeted.

"Evening. Why's that git here?" he nodded towards Snape.

Snape threw him a dirty look.

"Because Severus has agreed to take on a students form again and seek out a possible traitor among the children," the headmaster stated, ignoring the insult to Snape.

"I have not agreed to that!"

"I'm afraid it's too late to back out, Severus, as you've already consumed the youthing potion."

"I haven't taken a youthing po-" he stopped abruptly as he began to shrink a few centimetres. The lines on his face smoothed out and his clothes loosened.

"I took liberty of slipping some potion into your gravy," Dumbledore smiled innocently.

"Headmaster, that... that was low!" Snape raged.

"Not unlike yourself, Snivellus." Sirius was laughing his head off. "Look... hahaha... you're like... hahaha... two feet shorter than me now..."

"Go to hell, flea bag!"

"Come on now boys. No need to fight. Sirius, obviously Severus will be unable to teach classes."

Sirius sniggered.

Dumbledore continued "So I want you to take over until his assignment is over."

Snape looked appalled. Sirius Black teaching his class? So what if the man had been proven innocent of murder. He's still an incompetent fool in Snape's eyes. "You can't be serious! He leave my classroom in rubble."

"He is qualified to teach potions." Sirius smirked. "even if he is not nearly as brilliant as you." The now young Snape puffed his chest with pride. "Are you up to the task, Severus?"

"I am indeed."

"Great. Now your new name will be Richard Daniels. Is that acceptable?"

"It is."

"Good. I will take you to the Gryffindor dormitory's."

"Pardon me. Gryffindor dormitory's?"

"Yes. You hardly expected to be in Slytherin?"

"I suppose not, but Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw?"

"The other houses have already been done with different methods."

"Fine," the now 17 year old snapped.

"I guess I'll be your teacher, Snivillus," Sirius smirked. (there's a lot of smirking going on, isn't there?;)

"Shut up, mongrel!"

"Sirius, Richard, you have a student teacher relationship now. You have no past history as Sirius and Severus."

They both glared at him.

**Next chapter - the first potions class.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Potions Class

**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Harry Potter, or more importantly - Severus Snape? No? I thought not.**

**Author's Note: I don't know where this story came from. I really don't know.**

**Summary/ Story line: There is a traitor among the Hogwarts students. But they don't know who. Snape goes under cover and Sirius teaches potions...**

**Undercover**

**Chapter Two: Potion's Class!**

Sirius walked up and down the classroom, inspecting all the students potion's. While his hands were clasped behind his back, he dropped extra ingredients into Richard Daniels' potion as he passed.

He continued to walk down the isle in between the desks when Hermione's hand shot up for the third time.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked politely.

"Sir, you just slipped wormwood into Richard's potion," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did no such thing, Miss Granger," he looked shocked.

"Sir, I saw you myself not two minutes ago. You threw the ingredients in as you passed!" she looked angry now.

Snape was mentally smirking. "Sir," he faked a hurt voice. "You tried to sabotage my potion? I can't believe it. All I ever did was try to please you and this is what you do?" he said dramatically.

Sirius thought of an excuse fast. "Mr Daniels, I didn't try to sabotage your potion. I saw your skill and merely wanted to test your abilities. But now that we've spent five minutes _chatting_ I expect the potion to be useless," Sirius smirked.

"No worries then, Sir. I fixed it while you were speaking to Hermione." Snape smirked this time but Sirius was the only one who could see it.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Very well then, 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Bottle your potions and leave them on my desk," Sirius snapped at the class.

As the chattering students bustled out he heard one of them say "I can't believe Black did that to Richard's potion."

"I know," his friend answered. "Even SNAPE never did THAT."

Sirius was fuming as they continued talking, this time to Snape himself, or rather Daniels.

"Why didn't you say anything to him? You know he did it on purpose!"

"I know, Richard smiled. " just didn't want to make a fool out of him in front of the entire class."

"Aww, you're so sweet," a Gryffindor girl cooed, linking his arm with hers.

Sirius was left gaping like a fish. "Snape's good with girls? And students like me less than Snape?"

He growled and headed to lunch.

As he sat down, McGonagall smiled at him. "How was class?" she asked.

"Don't ask!"

**Please review. I need your opinions.**


End file.
